


falling for you

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: the doctor falls, quite literally, for yasmin khan





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt given to me by @agentsupergay on tumblr

The Doctor mumbled to herself as she furiously scanned the titles of the books in the library, her head slightly tilted to ease the reading. Yaz had just finished a book and the Doctor needed to find a new one for her. And quick. Soon Yaz would be returning from work and the Doctor wanted to keep up her illusion.

It was Yaz’s understanding that the TARDIS gave her a new book when she had finished the last. But this was not the case. The Doctor, watchful and calculating, had observed Yaz. Listened to her likes and dislikes. Surveyed the books she would pick for herself. Seen those she would finish and those she would leave. Yaz read quickly and happily shared her thoughts and feelings. It didn’t take long before the Doctor picked up on what books she would and wouldn’t like, and placed them on Yaz’s bedside table.

Now, Yaz was almost home. And the Doctor had not yet found a book.She needed to be quick.

Book to book, shelf to shelf, the Doctor literally climbed around the library. She  _ knew  _ the book she wanted. Something with a bit of magic in it as an ode to their trip to Pendle Hill. The library was organised by colour which  _ was  _ aesthetically appealing. But it made it a pain to find books. This books had a black cover. There were so many black books in that library! The Doctor was struggling to find it. She was hoping the TARDIS would take pity on her and help her soon.

“Doctor?” Yaz called into the library.

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “ _ Shit. _ ” She swore under her breath. “Uh, hi Yaz!” She called from the top shelf of the library.

“Are you okay up there?”

“Fine, fine.” Said the Doctor, dismissing Yaz with a wave of her hand.

“ _ Please  _ hold on.”

“Right. It’s just, I do need to get down now. And I kind of need to let go to do that.”

Yaz rolled her eyes. “That is fine. Just be careful.” She stepped underneath the Doctor, spotting, ready for if she fell. But surely, she thought, the Doctor knew her TARDIS well enough to not fall. And surely the TARDIS knew the Doctor well enough to not let her fall and hurt herself. It was worth hoping.

Shelf by shelf, the Doctor began to climb down the towering bookshelves. Once her feet had reached the height of Yaz’s head, the unforeseeable occured. Just as the Doctor was placing her foot on the shelf below, a book nudged its way out, pushing the Doctor’s foot off the shelf.

She lost balance.

The Doctor fell.

The Doctor fell right into Yaz’s arms.

“Hi, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor said, breathless.

“You are a liability.” Said Yaz. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. It felt like it was trying to escape. “Don’t do that again, please.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” The Doctor grumbled. “It was the TARDIS-”

“Doctor.” Yaz interrupted. Her tone was firm but kind. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

The Doctor looked at her shoes, now slightly ashamed of her behaviour. “Sorry, Yaz.”

“It’s okay.” Said Yaz, hugging her. “You’re safe now. I’m just glad I was here.”

“Me too.” Said the Doctor. Then a smirk fell across her face.

Yaz looked at her warily. “What are you thinking?”

“I fall for you more and more every day!” The Doctor grinned, clearly proud of her joke.

“I-” Yaz rolled her eyes. “I have no words.”

“You love it.”

“No I don’t. But I do love you.” Yaz placed a light kiss on the end of the Doctor’s nose. Then she turned on her heel and left the library to change out of her uniform.

The Doctor looked up to the book that had caused her to lose her footing. It was  _ The Night Circus.  _ She clenched her jaw. “I hate you.” She said to the TARDIS. 

The TARDIS whirred in response.  _ You’re welcome. _

It was the book the Doctor had been looking for. She would place it on Yaz’s bedside table later when Yaz was otherwise distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
